


Do You Trust Me?

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Emotion Play, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate Atlantis is owned by MGM and not me. Which sucks.

Alison smiled, her eyes shut as Laura cuddled up against her in their bed. She petted Alison’s hair back, feeling the sweaty strands as Alison wiggled closer, both naked.

“Did I wear you out baby?” Laura asked.

“A little,” Alison said with a sleepy chuckle.

“How much do you trust me?” Laura asked, still petting her as Alison’s eyes got heavier.

“Completely,” Alison told her with a yawn. “Why do you ask?”

“I had an idea about something and I wasn’t sure if you’d like to do it,” Laura told her. “So I was thinking about asking you to just trust me.”

Alison sighed in contentment. “You need to stop waiting until I’m almost asleep to say things like this,” she groused playfully, turning to look at her. “Is it… something that will push my boundaries?”

“Only a little. But I wouldn’t hurt you,” Laura promised.

“We haven’t pushed boundaries lately. I give you permission to do whatever you would like that would not hurt me. Even if it crosses my soft lines. I’d like you to keep to the hard lines please? Since you’re not telling me what you plan.”

Laura kissed her. “Fair enough. You might notice a few things being different, ok?”

Alison nodded and kissed her again. “Good night.”

Laura gave her a smirk. “Good night.”

***

Alison woke up, got a shower and was still half asleep as Laura gave her some coffee. She waited until Alison had drunk some, then handed her a contact holder.

“Put those on,” Laura told her as Alison yawned and obeyed, putting them in. She blinked and looked around.

“Laura. Laura, I can’t see…” Alison told her.

“I know. That’s the point of those. Complete trust, right?” Laura asked.

“Complete trust. But I am a little unsettled.”

“That’s ok,” Laura kissed her cheek. “That’s ok, my darling. I will lead you and help you,” she said, petting her hair.

Alison nodded and felt Laura leave her side and pull out something that clicked. “What are you getting?” she asked.

“Bondage mittens. I don’t want you using your hands,” Laura said, her voice full of mirth.

“You are cruel,” Alison said with a pout as she lifted her hands and Laura took the right, putting it around Alison’s hand, locking it into place then did the same with the left.

“I’m going to plug your ears too. I found these earphones… completely wireless,” Laura told her, smoothing them over Alison’s cheeks.

“Deaf, blind… Are you going to gag me too?” Alison asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“No. I plan on having you use your mouth,” Laura told her, kissing her.

“This is so weird,” Alison told her. “I just… I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t know how I feel.”

“You know your safe word,” Laura assured her.

“I know. It’s just different,” Alison told her as she pursed her lips, waiting for a kiss.

Laura leaned forward and kissed her, cupping her breast. “Here,” she said, grabbing Alison’s wrist and pulling her back to the bed. “Can I film you?”

“That will be exciting,” Alison said, allowing it.

Laura clapped her hands in delight and then plugged Alison’s ears with the headphones. She started Alison’s iPod, letting her listen to it.

Alison fidgeted, not sure what to do. She couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything but the song that was on shuffle, couldn’t use her hands…She was a little afraid. Logically, Alison knew that she could trust Laura, but her irrational part was still frightened. She still was worried. Alison panted low, trying not to panic. She jumped feeling a hand touch her. Her eyes went wide as she tried to judge where the person the hand belonged to was. That definitely wasn’t Laura’s hand! Alison stayed still, wondering what they would do next.

Hands touched her, cupping her breasts as they tweaked her nipples and another pair of fingers gently parted her pussy lips and started stroking her clit. Alison moaned, feeling her pussy get wet as fingers traced her lips and her breasts were played with. Were there two people out there? Who were they? Alison gasped as two fingers entered her and started thrusting. She moaned and jerked her hips, grinding against the fingers. “Please?” she asked.

She was pushed down into the bed, her face on the mattress as her ass lifted up. Hands lifted her face and she was pulled into a pussy as she started licking, wondering if that might be Laura or someone else. Alison licked up and down the pussy, rolling her tongue over the clit. She gasped as she felt something cold entered her ass. Alison felt it move, lubing her up and stretching her gently. She moaned out as she was pulled away from the pussy and pushed down on a cock as it thrust into her pussy. After a few minutes, she felt another dick push into her ass, both of them starting to move her as they thrust.

Alison had never been so full as they used her. She moaned and panted, until she felt another cock press against her lips. She started sucking as they fucked her, hands touching her body and breasts as Alison shivered and started to come, her pussy clenching around the cock in her. She sighed around the dick in her mouth and relaxed, letting them do whatever as the one under her came and then the one fucking her ass came and the dick in her mouth was pulled free. Alison felt someone guide her to laying down and someone cleaned her up and she was kissed by three people.

“Well,” Alison said with a sigh. “I was right. That was exciting.”

They laughed, cuddling up against each other, not ready to move quite yet.

FIN


End file.
